northwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm
Storm is a member of the Northwood pack, and the first to join from the outside. He is regarded as a very important part of the pack, though he often ends up suspected or distrusted. He is a large, stocky wolf with thick fur, especially around his neck. His fur is primarily dark grey, but swirled through with black and some silver. His eyes are a very bright green. Early life Storm was raised in the mountains north of the main forest, with a pack called Soaringpeak. From a young age, he played the peacemaker between his father, Sun, and sister, River, who both had very fiery tempers. They never came to blows - his father would never have hurt either of them - but the yelling upset their very sensitive mother, Iris, who would begin shaking at the first raised voices. The responsibility of taking care of her often fell to Storm, who was the calmest of the family. He took it very seriously. Aside from his father and sister, the pack was very laid-back and calm; even Sun and River were content with very simple lives. Storm wasn't. He was adventurous, and would frequently travel down into the valley, or even furthur, just for fun. He and the rest of his pack hoped that his restless nature would fade as he grew older, but it only grew stronger. One day, he returned from his longest venture yet and was confronted by River, who demanded that they talk. She said she had noticed that he was barely even happy where he was anymore, and proceeded to promise that she would take care of their mother and even work on the fights with their father. If she couldn't, there were other mediators in the pack that could take care of it. She had guessed that what he wanted was to leave, and he was right. At a year old, Storm said goodbye to his pack and left the mountains in search of a new pack. Book One While wandering through the Darkwood territory in the middle of the night (he was unaware that he was trespassing), Storm unknowingly wandered close to where the Northwood pack was staying. He was attacked by Ivy and knocked unconscious. She woke him shortly after dawn the following day so that Snowflake could decide what to do with him. He soon explained to the two of them that he wasn't a Darkwood wolf, but a mountain wolf who was looking for a new pack. Snowflake soon offered him the chance to join their pack. Seeing that their lives were considerably more eventful than his had been, he accepted. He was accepted almost immediately by Sea, but Willow and Timber remained suspicious. Timber was especially open about it, and often argued with him about things - especially his proposal that he lead them to the valley. Supported by Ivy, Storm won the debate, but Timber wasn't happy about it and continued to express his belief that Storm would lead them straight to the Darkwood camp. Storm, for the most part, ignored this. During one night, while they were still on the run, Storm came out to talk to Sea, who was sitting guard. They had a long conversation, in which she confided things to him that she hadn't even mentioned to her pack members (she claimed that it was easier to talk to him because she didn't know him) and a bond formed between the two of them. On the same night, they noticed a Darkwood wolf lurking nearby. Sea woke Ivy, and the three of them went to investigate. They encountered an unfamiliar wolf, who told them that all their attempts to evade the Darkwood pack and throw off their scent had been in vain; he then left without physically challenging them. After confirming that Storm was still okay with taking them to the valley in spite of the danger it would pose to his mountain pack, Ivy convinced Snowflake that the group should split up. Storm went with Ivy and Sea, leading them to a nearby river, which they then followed into the valley. His bond with both of them grew, and he promised to teach Ivy to fish at one some point after reaching safety. After reaching the valley, his life was mostly uneventful for awhile, as he settled into life with the new pack and gradually earned their trust, even their affection. His next major part came when, while talking with Sea, the two of them noticed a wolf with amber eyes watching them from afar. They went to challenge the wolf, but it had disappeared, leaving behind only a distinct scent of Darkwood. Sea wanted to inform the rest of the pack, but Storm convinced her not to, because it would cause panic and that wouldn't be good for them; after all, he said, it could have just been a coincedence. He was involved in the pack's first battle, and fought valiantly. going out of his way to protect the unconscious Timber. Presumably, someone told Timber this afterwards, as he had grown to trust Storm. Unfortunately, they didn't have time to form any real bond, as soon afterwards, Timber was found dead. Although most of the pack wasn't aware of it, their suspicions fell naturally to Storm - specifically those of Snowflake and Ivy, who knew that it had to be someone within their own pack. He began spending more and more time away from them, and also began to behave more suspiciously; when he spotted a Darkwood wolf near them for a second time, he didn't tell anyone about it.